


Half-Moon Nail Marks and Sinking Teeth

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pain, Scratching, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Sometimes Harry wants Draco so much he feels as if he'll fall apart, sometimes he needs the physically grounding sensation of teeth and flesh and scratches and pain.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Half-Moon Nail Marks and Sinking Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to indulge my love of biting and scratching ;) If you enjoy pleaseee leave a comment or kudos I live for that gratification teehee, and shout out to the lovely, phenomenal, wonderful [MiriMora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMora) for the beta!

Harry pushed Draco through the doorway- he would have forgotten to close it behind them if Draco hadn’t pushed him against it ravenously. Draco was taller than Harry by enough, and he pinned him there, hungry moans escaping in short bursts. Desire was coursing through Harry’s veins, and he felt he might break apart at the wanting of it, the unadulterated need. It was too much; he scrabbled roughly from underneath Draco’s body and pulled him to the bedroom. He wanted Draco beneath him, wanted those pale hips to buck with pleasure and _fuck_ -.

They pulled at each other’s clothes like skin starved criminals; Harry could almost come from the softness of Draco’s skin, the way his nipples felt underneath the brush of his thumb. Draco sprawled out naked on the bed, and at that point he couldn’t resist. He brought his lips to Draco’s chest, flicking his tongue over the nipple and circling the areola. When he bit down and sucked, Draco let out a sound that Harry just had to elicit again. 

Harry began nipping at Draco’s sides, biting his way down. He wanted to taste everything. When he reached the sensitive skin above Draco’s hips, he kissed it gently and then bit down. He relished in the way Draco writhed beneath him, the _oh fuck, Harry_. His brain was dizzy with the sound of Draco’s moans, his pulse racing at the power to bring Draco to this point. Harry kissed along Draco’s hips and then the base of his cock, gently bringing it into his mouth. He licked up and down the shaft, flitting his tongue against the head, taking his time.

“Please, Harry-“ Draco whined, and Harry wasn’t sure what part Draco wanted, the pain or the pleasure; so he swallowed Draco’s cock to the base whilst scratching down his chest. His nails trailed over the silver scar tissue, interweaving them with bright red marks.

Draco moaned again, hot and breathy and everything Harry needed; he was back up at Draco’s throat, hips rutting against each other, biting at his adam’s apple, his collar, his pointed shoulders. He wanted Draco to know, to look in the mirror and see he was Harry’s. Fuck.

Harry’s hand worked Draco’s cock, slick with pre-cum and lube Harry barely remembered conjuring, and Draco was bucking and moaning and god fucking damn- he was cumming in Harry’s hands, all over his own stomach. Draco’s nails were digging so deeply into Harry that he thought blood might pool into tiny half-moons. It was more than Harry could take. He worked his own cock, a mixture of lube and his own pre-cum and Draco’s cum, and it was all so seedy and hot that his orgasm was exploding over him in minutes, pain and pleasure mingling at the sting of Draco’s nails dragging down his arm.

And then it was over; they collapsed into the bed satiated, Draco muttering a scourgify under his breath.

“I’ll be wearing turtlenecks for weeks,” he bemoaned, but his voice held none of the usual bite.


End file.
